Choice of Life
by Uchiha Sayuki
Summary: Sakura é uma mulher que quer curtir a vida, e fazer de sua vida uma vida perfeita! Mas, tudo o que ela conseguiu pode acabar depois de um pequeno acidente, que vai transformar sua vida. CAPITULO 2 ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Choice of Life**

**Capitulo 1: "Perfect Life"**

* * *

"Ou, você!"

"Eu?"

"É, você, por favor, entregue esses papeis na mesinha do Kakashi?"

"Hai, mas, Sakura, aonde você vai?".

"Já acabou meu expediente! Eu vou sair... Há, também avisa para o Lee que não vai dar para ajudá-lo naquele projeto do Marketing"

"Hai..."

"Ah, também avise para a Hinata que eu não vou vir na 'Família na Empresa' que vai ter... E para o Shikamaru, que quando eu chegar amanha que é para ele me encontrar no corredor do pessoal do estoque..."

"Hai!"

"Arigatou, ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Srta. Sakura"

Sakura virou, abriu a porta e acenou para algumas meninas que estavam no balcão da recepção, sim essa era Haruno Sakura, a funcionaria de Marketing da empresa Konoha, a empresa se bebidas esportivas mais famosa tirando a Coca Cola. Era um dos primeiros empregos que a garota ficara por mais de 6 meses, ela já havia tentado muitas coisas, tinha feito um curso de fotógrafa, de jornalista, de professora, mas sempre acabava desistindo na metade... Era tudo tão chato!

Até que sua melhor amiga desde a infância Ino, pediu para mandar seu currículo para a empresa onde ela trabalhava, e foi aceita, no trabalho era tudo ótimo, tudo, seus novos amigos, o ambiente, e também era uma nova oportunidade para ela, a oportunidade que ela nunca teve de curtir a vida, pois sempre ficava em segundo plano, por causa de sua irmã, Kagura, mas depois de tudo, ela amava a irmã! Fora ela quem a encorajara para entrar na área de marketing, e também ela tinha três sobrinhos ótimos! Mas, agora crescera, agora ela mostraria ao mundo quem é Haruno Sakura! Agora vivia uma vida perfeita! Sim, perfeita. Tinha quantos homens quisesse, o emprego era ótimo, o pessoal muito bom. Podia ir a muitas baladas, podia ficar na rua até tarde e agora era uma das três mais lindas da empresa. Seu apartamento era enorme. Tudo o que ela queria da vida!

Andando pelas ruas, chegou a uma danceteria, a 'The Best of Rock', aquela fila enorme, não precisaria enfrentá-la, chegou para um dos seguranças, aqueles de 2 metros de altura:

"Oi, como foi o dia hoje?" - pergunta a menina

"Muito bem, e o seu?" - pergunta deixando-a passar

"Perfeito!" - disse um pouco incomodada com o barulho das pessoas na fila gritando

"Hei, vocês calem a boca! Se alguém reclamar não entra!" –gritou ele ficando satisfeito a todos calarem a boca

"Arigatou gosaimasu!"

"De nada..."

Ainda rindo um pouco, entrou no lugar super movimentado tocando "Maroon 5- This Love", todos dançavam muito, ela olhava marotamente para uns garotos no canto que davam piscadas na direção da garota, ela seguiu para o balcão e lá pediu uma batida de Morango.

Tomava tranqüilamente, quando um garoto chegou perto...

"Uma para mim... e serve mais uma para ela, por minha conta..." –disse o garoto... Kawaii

"Vai pagar uma bebida para mim, sem mesmo saber sobre mim?" –provocou a garota

"Bem, mas se você quiser..."

(Musiquinha da Família Adams)

"Ops, dois segundos" –responde a garota, amaldiçoando aquele que ligara

Ela pega o telefone da bolsa e corre para o bar, onde não tinha musica, e quase ninguém passava

"Moshi Moshi"

"Sakura?"

"Hai, acho que não vai ter ninguém com esse mesmo nome e com o mesmo numero do celular Naruto!" –responde a garota irritada

"Nossa, que bicho te mordeu?" –pergunta Naruto

"Ah, fala logo o que você quer!" –diz ela colocando a mão na cabeça

"Sakura-Chan, assim que você saiu, ligaram do Juizado de Menores, perguntando por você..." –diz o garoto preocupado

"Por mim?" –responde a garota tentando lembrar de onde podia ter feito algo para o Juizado...

"Hai, Sakura-Chan, a moça que ligou se chama Tsunade, ela disse que te ligaria, mas, como eu fiquei preocupado achei que você deveria saber..." –falou o garoto alegremente

"Hai, arigatou Naruto-Kun, foi você quem atendeu ao telefone?" –perguntou a garota ainda preocupada

''Sim, a mulher queria falar com você rápido..."–disse Naruto, tentado acalmar a amiga-" Mas, não se preocupe, não deve ser nada serio...".

"Tomara! Mais de qualquer jeito, estou com um pouco de medo..." –disse ela

"Não se preocupe, mas onde você esta? Se quiser vou te buscar..." –fala Naruto

"Não, arigatou Naruto-Kun, eu vou indo mesmo... Estou perto de casa..." –diz a garota

"Tudo bem, mas vai direto para casa..." –Continua Naruto

"Hai, ah, Naruto, você e a Hinata vão ao 'Dia da Família' ?" –pergunta a garota curiosa

"Sei lá... Mas, você irá né, Sakura-Chan?" –diz o garoto com os olhos brilhando

"Não, eu não tenho 'família...', eles moram longe... E eu também não namoro ninguém..." –diz ela com frieza na voz

"Mas, porque você não vai lá só para curtir?" –diz ele

"Eu não... Naruto eu vou indo..." –fala ela correndo para fora do bar

"Bai Bai"

"Bai Bai"

Ela desligou colocando o celular dentro da sua bolsinha... Ela estava com um mau pressentimento... A ultima vez que tinha esse 'mau pressentimento', seu pai havia morrido... Será que algo havia acontecido com sua mãe? Não, ela estava errada... Naruto deve estar inventando coisas! Sim, inventando... Uma mentira idiota...

Ela ainda preocupada saiu da danceteria, andando e rapidamente indo a direção do ponto de ônibus mais próximo, ela estava tão apressada que acabou por esbarrar em alguém:

"Gomen nasai!" -diz a garota curvando-se

"Tudo bem não foi nada... Sakura?" -diz o garoto ficando surpreso

"Sasuke! Como vai?" -diz ela animadamente para o colega de trabalho

"Muito bem, e você?" -responde ele sorrindo

"Bem, não esperava te ver..." -diz Sakura

"Nem eu... Você não mora por aqui não, né?" –diz o garoto curioso

"Não, não moro não, eu estava... Visitando uma pessoa..." –mentiu- "Mas e você? Não sabia que morava por aqui!"

"Ah, não moro, acabei de sair do escritório e vim aqui para pegar meu carro, eu o deixo por aqui..." – diz o garoto- "Ah, Sakura alguém ligou para você do escritório, mas não sei quem foi... O Naurto-Baka não me falou..."

"Ah..." –então não era mentira...- "O Naruto já me ligou e me falou... Ele já disse quem é... Mas arigatou do mesmo jeito..." -diz ela se lembrando do Mal pressentimento, e ficando triste

"Ah, o que foi? Era algo muito serio?" –não podia deixar a sua Flor ficar triste

"Não, não é nada..." –não queria o preocupar com besteiras à toa

"Tem certeza?" –não ia se dar por vencido

"Claro! Ops, é meu ônibus..." –diz ela dando sinal ao motorista- "Até amanha..."

"Até amanha..." –fala olhando a menina subir para o ônibus e acenar- "Sakura-Chan..."

**- - --Apartamento da Hinata****-- - - **

A garota estava sentada em sua cama olhando um álbum de fotos do final de ano na empresa... Ela viu uma foto com ela e Sakura abraçadas em um banco no jardim... Outra ela com Naruto, seu namorado, no mesmo banco... Naquela hora ela havia implorado a Sakura para tirar uma foto com ela, depois aproveitando a ocasião pediu a Sakura que tirasse uma foto, dela e de Naruto... Virando a pagina viu todos numa foto juntos, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gaara, Temari... Nossa quanta gente! Ela suspirou e fechou o álbum... deitou-se na cama e estava pensando em sua amiga TenTen, ela e seu primo Neji haviam brigado feio... nenhum queria dar o braço a torcer... Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido exatamente... Mas TenTen havia lhe falado que eles estavam brigados...

"Ah, como eles são difíceis... Eu e o Naruto nunca brigamos assim tão feio..." –pensa ela

Depois de uns 20 segundos pensando o telefone tocou, e ela se apressou em atender:

"Moshi Moshi"

"Domo, Hinata-Chan!" –a voz de Naruto fica tão alta que ela é obrigada a afastar um pouco o telefone do ouvido

"Naruto, por favor, fale mais baixo... Eu não sou surda amor..." –diz ela carinhosamente ao namorado

"Gomen nasai... Mas, eu falei com a Sakura-Chan, ela estava meio preocupada... Daqui a uma meia hora você liga para ela e vê se ela esta em casa?" –pergunta ele

"Hai, claro. Mas, ela foi direto para casa?" –perguntou Hinata

"Segundo ela, sim... Mas você poderia ligar só para ter certeza né?"

"Claro, Naruto você é um amor! Sempre se preocupando com os outros mas e você? Onde esta, amor?" –disse ela deitando-se na cama novamente

"Eu estou esperando o ônibus para ir para casa..." –diz ele sonolento

"Você só saiu do trabalho agora?" –Hinata estava um pouco preocupada

"É, eu fiquei ajudando o Lee e o Sasuke no projeto..." –diz ele percebendo a preocupação-" Mas, tudo bem... Olha o ônibus chegou, eu vou desligar beleza?"

"Claro amor..." –diz ela-" Quando você chegar me liga ok?"

"Claro que ligo..." - responde ele- "Te amo"

"Também te amo... Beijos" –fala ela

"Beijos..."

Ela desligou, cansada, ai porque havia de trabalhar amanha?

"Como a vida é dura... Eu aqui tentando ajudar a todos... Mas, acho que só acabo atrapalhando..." –pensou a garota.

"Bem, vou tomar um banho e depois vou dormir..." –fala bocejando. Trabalhar era muito cansativo...

**- - --Casa do Sasuke****-- - -**

Ele chegou em casa, cansado, procurou a chave certa em seu chaveiro, até que enfim a achou, destrancou a porta sem pressa, a abriu entrou e rapidamente a trancou, jogou as chaves na mesa, tirou o celular do bolso e o colocou perto das chaves, tirou a carteira e a colocou ao lado do celular...

Andou até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, tirou um pote de comida congelada, e colocou no microondas, olhou no relógio, 23:12, normal... Esse era seu horário normal... O garoto foi até a sala, pegou algumas roupas jogadas, umas num canto, umas no outro... Pegou toda e colocou num cesto... Foi até seu quarto, pegou mais algumas roupas, tirou uns sacos de batatinhas do chão, de sua cama e de perto do radio... Com toda a roupa no cesto, jogou os sacos de batatinhas no lixo, ouvindo o barulho de que sua comida estava pronta... Tirou a comida de dentro do microondas e sentou-se para comer...

"Vamos ver..." –pensou ele, pegando o jornal- "A nossa empresa subiu 1,9 nas pesquisas..." –É, podia pedir aumento de salário... Mas, isso só se quisesse ir para a rua... Como nessa empresa não se podia pedir um aumento?- "Será que esta tudo bem com a Sakura?" –pensou mudando de assunto- "Ela parecia muito preocupada... O que será que o Naruto-Baka disse a ela?"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando seu celular tocou:

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Moshi Moshi, Sasuke?"

"Hai, quem é?"

"É a Sakura.."

"Ah... Sakura, Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu queria falar se você podia me dar uma carona amanha até o trabalho..."

"Claro. Dou sim!"

"Não vou te atrapalhar?"

"Não vai não, fique tranqüila! Posso passar no seu apartamentos umas 7:30?"

"Hai, arigatou Sasuke-Kun!"

"De nada..."

Desligou...

"Droga, porque sempre é mais difícil do que parece?" –pergunta ele a si mesmo colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e pensando...

Por fim, pegou a comida, colocou encima da pia e foi para o seu quarto dormir.

**- - --Apartamento de Naruto (no dia seguinte)-- - -**

Naruto ouviu o despertador tocar e foi apalpando com a mão a cabeceira da cama, quando por fim achou desligou-o e levantou, um pouco sonolento, andando em direção ao banheiro, bocejou e pegou a escola de dentes, colocou um pouco de pasta e ficou lá escovando os dentes, depois de 'fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas' saiu do banheiro e abriu o armário procurando sua roupa, colocou uma camisa social azul, um jeans escuro passou um pouco de gel no cabelo, colocou um colar com uma caveira, pegou umas meias na gaveta, e colocou seu tênis, pegou sua chave, seu celular, seu 'bilhete único', sua carteira e saiu de casa...

Atravessou a rua e sentou-se no ponto de ônibus, depois de uns 15 minutos o ônibus apareceu e Naruto pegou o seu caminho para o trabalho.

**- - --Apartamento de Sakura-- - -**

A garota estava acabando de passar o seu lápis de olho, assim que acabou passou seu batom, colocou o casaco e se olhou no espelho: estava com uma camiseta cor-de-rosa, uma calça boca de sino preta, um colar de ouro bem delicado, um lápis nos olhos, bem fraquinho, um batom 'cor de boca', nada muito extravagante.

Olhou no relógio, 7:27, logo Sasuke chegaria.

Ela suspirou desanimada, porque seu carro tinha que ficar duas semanas na oficina? Sem duvida, tinha que comprar um carro novo, mas como? Com aquele salário que ela ganhava, era muito pouco... E não conseguia nenhuma promoção... Nunca! Às vezes marketing era uma coisa tão chata!

"Ah, não posso pensar desse jeito!" -castigou-se mentalmente, era o único emprego que tinha, já devia muito a sua irmã...-"Ah, não pense nela!"- é, não pode pensar 'nela'... Ela só a traz problemas, e lembrando de problemas, era hoje que a tal de Tsunade ligaria a ela, não? Um friozinho na barriga tomou a atenção da garota, ela tinha se esquecido totalmente do telefonema...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu o interfone tocando, ela correu e atendeu:

"Hai, Moshi Moshi?"

"Sakura?"

"Hai!"

"Sakura, sou eu o Sasuke, você já esta pronta?"

"Ah Sasuke! Claro, espera que eu já estou descendo... Calma aí!"

Ela correu pegou sua bolsa, e saiu, abriu, fechou e rapidamente trancou a porta, pressionou o botão do elevador, que rapidamente chegou ao quinto andar, a garota apressada entrou no elevador e apertou o térreo...

Chegando lá, a garota saiu do prédio e abriu o portão dando de cara com seu colega de trabalho...

"Ohayo Sasuke-Kun!" –disse ela sorrindo feliz

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan" –disse retribuindo ao sorriso gentil na face da jovem

"Como passou a noite?" –perguntou a menina tentando puxar um assunto qualquer

"Bem, e você?"

"É como sempre..." –disse rindo um pouco

"Acho que é melhor irmos logo para não chegarmos atrasados..."

"Hai, arigatou Sasuke!"

"De nada... Agora entre" –sorri enquanto abre a porta do passageiro

"Hai!"

**- - --Prédio da corporação Konoha-- - -**

Na empresa estava tudo calmo, exceto pela confusão no andar do Marketing, que estava muito tumultuado.

"Nossa, o que aconteceu?" –pergunta Kin, da portaria, que estava passando por ali.

"Eles estão apressados para terminar o pedido do Kakashi para semana que vem..." –responde Hinata, que havia acabado de chegar e estava dirigindo se a área do estoque.

"Ah, bem... Eu acho que é melhor que eu fique longe, antes que eles peçam algo... Bye Bye Hinata"-diz a garota se afastando rapidamente

Hinata apenas riu um pouco e de tchau para a amiga, agora voltando sua atenção para a sala do marketing, que estava uma bagunça, papeis jogados por todos os lados, canecas de café sobre as poucas mesas que estavam visíveis, Lee e 'seu' Naruto correndo de um lado ao outro e às vezes parando para olhar numa planta...

"Garotos, vocês querem ajuda?" –pergunta a garota entrando dentro da sala

"Não, arigatou gosaimasu, Hinata-Chan..." –diz Lee retornando ao trabalho rapidamente.

"Não, 'Hinatinha', tudo bem amor, nós já estamos terminando, só falta a parte da Sakura e do Sasuke... E do garoto novo... Como é o nome dele mesmo, Lee?" –diz Naruto dando um abraço na namorada seguido de um beijo apaixonado

"É Gaara, ele é de dar medo... Nem falou direito com a gente..." –responde Lee um pouco encabulado pelo 'beijo'.

"De quem estão falando mal?" –pergunta Sasuke entrando rapidamente com Sakura.

"Do Gaara... Domo Sasuke-Baka, domo Sakura-Chan" –diz o garoto sorrindo ao falar o nome da garota.

"Domo Minna-San! Mas, porque estão falando mal dele?" –pergunta Sakura, colocando sua bolsa encima de sua mesa, um pouco suja e lotada de papeis.

"Porque ele não falou com ninguém desde que chegou... Só fala de trabalho... Nunca fica para zoar" –reclama Naruto cheio de si.

"Eu não acho, ele foi muito gentil comigo! Me ajudou no projeto e muito mais! E ele não tem a mesa bagunçada..." –diz a garota olhando para a única mesa impecável da sala.

"Eu tenho sorte, que alguém me defende..." –fala o garoto de cabelos vermelhos, que estava parado a porta.

"Gaara-San! Ohayo!" –diz Hinata, curvando-se, depois levantou deu um selinho em Naruto e saiu da sala correndo, dando tchau a seus amigos.

"Gaara, nós... a gente estava apenas..." –diz Naruto, sem jeito.

"Sakura, você poderia me ajudar a fazer o relatório final? Eu quero fazer um visto em todos os relatórios com você, deve ser a única nessa sala que não é egoísta..." –diz ele olhando torto para os garotos da sala, causando arrepios na espinha de Naruto e Lee.

"Nossa nem vem... Eu não falei nada para você ficar com raiva de mim..." –diz o Uchiha, 'jogando' a sujeira de sua mesa e colocando a sua mala sobre a mesma.

"Ta bom, mas, eu não vou te chamar pra fazer o resumo..." –diz Gaara friamente.

Sakura, já estava com uma gotinha caindo em sua cabeça, os outros estavam voltando aos seus lugares, Sasuke e Gaara apenas se encaram, lá com certeza estava um clima muito pesado hoje, bem, todas as manhas eram assim mesmo...

O clima foi interrompido pelo som do telefone tocando, que rapidamente foi atendido por Kakashi, que acabara de entrar na sala:

"Hai, Moshi Moshi, é do escritório de Marketing da empresa Konoha, em que posso ajudá-lo?" –acabou por fim de ler o papelzinho em que estava a sua 'fala'.

"Moshi Moshi, eu poderia falar com a Srta. Haruno Sakura? Fale que liguei ontem e que ela não estava..." –diz uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha

Kakashi retirou o aparelho de sua orelha, o colocou sobre sua mesa e disse:

"Sakura, uma mulher quer falar com você, disse que ligou ontem e você não estava..." –diz ele num som de tranqüilidade.

Naruto apenas encarou Sakura, que correu até sua mesa e pegou o telefone, suspirou e por fim falou:

"Moshi... Moshi Moshi, é Haruno Sakura." –falou a garota

"Moshi Moshi! Aqui é Tsunade, do Juizado de menores, Sakura, você tem uma irmã, correto?" –pergunta com uma voz preocupada

"Hai! Sra. Tsunade, algo aconteceu com ela?" –diz a garota alto, fazendo os garotos de sua sala olharem preocupados para ela.

"Sakura, eu sinto muito, ontem sua irmã estava viajando com o marido, quando o carro saiu da estrada e eles bateram em uma arvore, sinto muito Sakura, ela e o marido morreram" –diz Tsunade com uma voz melancólica.

"Nani?" –diz a garota sentando-se tonta na cadeira - "E as crianças?".

"Elas estão bem... Não estavam viajando, Sakura, eu poderia pedir para que você fosse para sua casa e visse amanha aqui?" –pergunta ela preocupada.

"Hai, demo... Demo..." –diz ela desordenadamente - "Eu tenho que trabalhar...".

"Não, você deve ir para casa... É melhor para você... Eu poderia falar com o seu chefe?" –diz Tsunade.

"Hai..." –diz ela tristonha, colocando o telefone no peito e falando - "Kakashi, ela gostaria de falar com você...".

"Watashi? Desligue, por favor" –diz Kakashi a garota que desliga imediatamente.

A garota só ouvia parte de sons, ela por impulso colocou os pés na cadeira, colocou a cabeça em seus joelhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se quisesse que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho, que não deveria ter acordado de manha, queria que quando abrisse os olhos, estivesse em sua cama.

"Sakura, esta tudo bem?" –ouviu uma voz masculina, abiu os olhos e viu seu amigo Sasuke, ajoelhado a sua frente.

"Não... Eu vou para casa, você pode falar para o Shikamaru, que não deu pra encontrar ele?" –diz ela com uma voz chorosa, rezando para que as lagrimas não estivessem caindo.

"Hai, mas, o que aconteceu? Quem era?" –diz ele preocupado, pegando as mãos da garota.

"Sakura..." –disse Kakashi, interrompendo o casal - "Eu sinto muito... Vá para a sua casa e descanse um pouco. Não volte até resolver o seu problema, ok?" –finalizou dando uma piscada para animar a jovem.

"Hai".–completou a garota sem animo, pegando a sua bolsa, e levantando rapidamente.

Sasuke ainda preocupado com Sakura levantou, e olhou com um olhar 43 para Kakashi, com o olhar tipo 'ELA VAI SOZINHA?'.

"Bem, tem alguém que gostaria de levar a Sakura em casa?" –perguntou o chefe sentindo uma pequena gota ao ver o olhar.

"Eu!" –falaram Sasuke e Gaara em uníssono. Trocando olhares assassinos entre eles.

"Sasuke, você pode levá-la, não é? Gaara você pode terminar os relatórios da Sakura..." –disse ele olhando-os.

"Eu não concordo..." –respondeu Gaara.

"Vamos Sakura?" –perguntou Sasuke, com as chaves de seu carro já em mãos.

"Eu disse que não concordo Baka!" –grita o rival.

"E daí?" –pergunta o outro.

Sakura, prevendo uma briga rapidamente falou:

"Gaara-San, pode deixar, o Sasuke-Kun, pode me levar... E como o Kakashi disse, você deve fazer o resumo... Tudo bem... Não se preocupe!" –fala a garota.

"Mas, Sakura... Eu... Tudo Bem..." –diz o garoto vencido afinal, mas nem um pouco contente por ser o Gaara-San, e ele ser o Sasuke-Kun.

"Arigatou Gosaimasu!" –diz a garota curvando-se - "Vamos Sasuke-Kun?".

"Vamos..." –diz ele sorrindo carinhosamente.

"Vamos!" –retribuiu ao sorriso, esquecendo por uma fração de segundo, o seu sofrimento.

Os dois saíram da sala, e andaram até o corredor, parando a frente do elevador, Sasuke apertou o botão do elevador, vendo que a garota tinha 'perdido' seu sorriso, ele queria perguntar a ela o que havia ocorrido, mas agora seria a melhor hora? Talvez apenas a magoasse mais... O que ele deveria fazer? Ele escolheu apenas ficar calado esperando o elevador chegar.

"Acho que eu te devo uma explicação não é?" –pergunta ela, quebrando aquele silencio.

"Não, não precisa Sakura-Chan!" –responde ele sorrindo.

"Mas..." –continuo a menina, mas foi interrompida pelo som do elevador.

Os dois entraram e ficaram em silencio até a chegada no primeiro estacionamento, indo em direção ao carro de Sasuke, ele destrancou a porta e abriu a porta para que a garota pudesse entrar, a mesma entrou sem falar nada, sentou-se e colocou o sinto, Sasuke deu a volta e entrou para dirigir, colocou o sinto e ligou o veiculo.

"Sasuke... Minha irmã faleceu ontem... Ela e o marido... Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer agora, pois, ela sempre me ajudou em tudo, desde que a nossa mãe morreu até agora... Eu estou com muito medo!" –revelou a garota sussurrando.

"Sakura..." –falou o garoto, meio abalado.

"Me ajude Sasuke! Por favor!" –implorou a garota deixando que as lagrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

"Sakura..." –começou o garoto, pegando em seu queixo e fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos – "Eu já te falei que no que você precisar eu vou te ajudar! Não importa o que seja! Ok?".

"Sakuke-Kun... Arigatou Gosaimasu!".

"Agira vamos até a sua casa!" –disse ele saindo do estacionamento com o veiculo.

**- - --Andar do Estoque-- - -**

O garoto moreno de cabelos espetados estava andando de um lado para o outro, quando avistou uma pessoa e falou:

"Ohayo! Ino-Chan" –disse o garoto fazendo o sinal de 'oi' para a amiga.

"Ohayo Shikamaru-Kun! O que esta fazendo por aqui?" –disse Ino surpresa ao ver o amigo nesse andar.

"Ah Eu? Estava esperando a Sakura-Chan, ela ia me falar uma coisa... Mandou um garoto do atendimento falar para mim ontem a noite! Mas pelo visto ela esqueceu..." –disse o garoto calmamente colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sai calça.

"Como a Sakura é esquecida! E como estão o Neji-Kun e o Kabuto-San?" –pergunta a garota referindo-se aos amigos do garoto.

"Ah, deixei eles fazendo o meu trabalho... Estamos fazendo muitas coisas, e quem pede muito para fazermos o sistema é o Marketing..." –diz o garoto –"Nós os trabalhadores trabalhamos muito mais... Ah,o sistema que o Kabuto fez para vocês esta bom?"

"Hai! É o melhor sistema que eu já trabalhei... Vocês são gênios! Eu nunca que conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas!" –diz a garota animadamente.

"Não é muito difícil de se aprender! E você é inteligente, aprenderia em um instante!" –responde o garoto, dando um sorriso a ela, o que a fez levemente corar.

"Ah, obrigada..." –diz a menina levando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

"Ohayo Ino, Ohayo Shikamaru!" –diz Temari, que passava pelo local.

"Ohayo Temari-Chan" –disseram Ino e Shikamaru em uníssono.

"Desculpem-me se atrapalhei alguma coisa..." –diz ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Não, estávamos apenas conversando..." –diz Ino rápida e atrapalhada, com o rosto vermelho.

"Sei, sei..." –diz a garota retirando o sorriso da cara.- "Mas Ino, nós precisamos de você lá no estoque... Você disse que ia ao banheiro, mas não volta mais!".

"Hehe, desculpa... eu..." –diz ela sem jeito.

"Vamos logo..." –diz puxando a amiga pelo pulso – "Licença Shikamaru-kun!".

"Tchau Shikamaru!" –disse a garota que esta sendo arrastada.

"Tchau... Ah, se vocês quiserem almoçar com a gente..." –diz ele.

"Ok!" –a loira olhava ele com um sorriso na face.

Como poderia amá-lo tanto?

**- - --Continua...-- - -**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Domo Minna-San!**

**Tudo ok?**

**Mais uma fic minha, espero que vocês gostem muito dessa fanfic! Não fiz esse capitulo maior porque oito paginas no Word cansa um pouco.**

**Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, ela tem os casais básicos:**

**Sasu X Saku, Naru X Hina, Shika X Ino... E um pouco de Neji X Tenten, e de Kakashi X Kurenai.**

**Espero que gostem dessa fanfic, deixem reviews para falar o que acharam, ok?**

**Kissus Kissus**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choice of Life**

**Capitulo 2: "Friends and Confusion"**

* * *

A garota de cabelos róseos estava deitada em sua cama, coberta apenas por um simples lençol, o travesseiro cobria sua cabeça, estava com a barriga descoberta, os braços e as penas 'jogados' pela cama, sua calça preta de 'estrelinhas' estava torta. Seu telefone começou a tocar, ela apenas ignorou virando-se de lado, abraçando o ursinho de pelúcia que havia em sua cama, ainda com a cabeça abaixo do travesseiro.

Ainda com o som agudo de seu telefone tocando, ouviu a sua secretária eletrônica:

"_Oie! Aqui é a Sakura, agora eu posso estar no trabalho, na balada ou em qualquer outro lugar! Então me deixe o seu numero após o sinal que eu vou ligar assim que puder! Beijos da Sakura! _".

"Oi Sakura! É o Sasuke, tudo bem?".

A garota ao ouvir a voz dele levantou sonolenta e com a cara 'amassada'.

"_Sakura, eu liguei só pra saber se esta tudo bem mesmo... Ah, não se preocupe com o trabalho! O Gaara e eu faremos a sua parte hoje, então fique calma, heim? Espero que você melhore... Eu vou dar uma passadinha na sua casa hoje a noite. Bem é melhor eu voltar... Se me pegarem eu estou ferrado... Tchau, beijos!_"

A garota sorriu para o telefone, enquanto se jogou na cama, ajeitando-se novamente... Fechou os olhos e afundou a cara no travesseiro, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, a noticia de sua irmã fora muito chocante para ela...

**- - --Flash Back****-- - -**

_Sakura estava sentada no chão chorando, pois as garotas de sua escola a chamavam de testuda, ela estava com uma saia suja, e uma blusa bem amassada logo viu uma sombra se aproximar, parando de chorar e cobrindo o seu roto mais ainda, esperando palavras ofensivas novamente de suas colegas de classe._

"_Hei Sakura! Pare de chorar maninha!" –ouviu uma voz aguda vinda de uma menina, uma voz muito conhecida pela garota._

"_O que você quer?" –diz a garota levantando a cabeça olhando com raiva para a menina._

"_Eu queria te chamar! Vamos para a casa, esta tarde! Vamos sua boboca!" –diz a garota em um tom de deboche olhando carinhosamente para a irmã._

"_Porque você sempre é mal comigo?" –diz a garota voltando a olhar para o chão._

"_Eu não sou mal... Eu quero te educar! Nós somos irmãs de sete anos de diferença! A mamãe e o papai já se foram, e eu a Jenny somos a sua única família!" –diz para a irmã estendendo-lhe a mão e puxando-a pelo pulso._

"_Ah!" –gritou a garota ao ser puxada pela irmã – "Mas não é razão para você ser mal... A Jenny é muito melhor que você! Ela é sempre mais carinhosa comigo! Você me odeia!" –diz ela andando em direção a sua casa._

"_Não te odeio! Você é muito infantil! E muito mal agradecida, eu e a Jenny nos matamos para pagar a sua escola! Pelo menos deveria nos agradecer! E mais e se acontecer algo comigo ou com a Jenny?" –diz ela em tom de bronca._

"_Nada vai acontecer com vocês! E eu sou agradecida... Eu agradeço a Jenny e não a você... Ela é quem realmente se mata! Você fica fazendo tempestade em copo d 'água... E mais uma coisa..." –diz a garota friamente._

"_O que senhorita eu-tenho-a-razão-sobre-todos-os-seres-da-Terra?" –pergunta a outra._

"_Eu não gosto de você... Não preciso te respeitar!" –acabou ela correndo em direção a porta de sua casa que agora já estava visível._

"_Sakura..." –diz Kagura olhando a irmã correr em direção a casa e abaixando a cabeça – "Um dia você vai me entender..."._

**- - --Fim do Flash Back****-- - -**

"É Kagura... Eu acho que entendi o que você quis me dizer..." –fala Sakura com uma voz melancólica, levantando-se da cama, rapidamente trocou de roupa e dirigiu-se a cozinha.

**- - --Casa do Neji-- - -**

O garoto, já que estava um pouco doente não fora ao trabalho, estava sentado à frente de seu computador falando no 'MSN' com seus amigos:

_Conversa do Lee:_

Neji: 'Mas o que você quis dizer com isso?'

Lee: 'Há você entendeu muito bem! Estou perguntando o que aconteceu com a Tenten-Chan'

Neji: 'E como é que eu vou saber?'

Lee: 'Ela é sua namorada... Acho que você deveria saber né?'

Neji: 'Errado, ela é minha ex-namorada... Não sei mais nada sobre ela agora...'

Lee: 'Oh... Eu sinto muito...'

Neji: 'Não tem porque sentir!'

Lee: 'Ok, não ta mais aqui quem falou...'

_Conversa com a Ino:_

Ino: 'Neji você tem o MSN do Kabuto?'

Neji: 'Sim, é kabutoehomelhor...'

Ino: 'Brigadão... Ah porque a Tenten tava chorando?'

Neji: 'Não sei e não quero mais saber de nada dela...'

Ino: 'Nossa, vocês brigaram e feio... Nunca te vi falando assim dela'

Neji: 'É, brigamos... E agora não tem mais volta!'

Ino: 'Nossa mas quanto tempo vocês namoraram?'

Neji: 'Nós namoramos 3 anos... Mas o que passou é passado e como dizem...'

Ino: 'O passado que se dane...'

Neji: 'Exatamente'

Ino: 'Mas se isso aconteceu quer dizer que o fim do mundo esta chegando... Fizemos um caderninho de quem poderia se separar...'

Neji: 'Quer parar de falar sobre isso!'

Ino: 'Ta! Calma eu num falei por mal...'

Neji: '...'

_Conversa com Hinata:_

Hinata: 'Acho que a Sakura não vai... Que tal convidá-la?'

Neji: 'Acho que minha prima esta ficando louca...'

Hinata: 'Porque? A Tenten vai com o Kabuto...'

Neji: 'ELA VAI COM QUEM!'

Hinata: 'Ela falou que o Kabuto a convidou...'

Neji: 'Eu vou nessa festa... Mas precisa de acompanhante não é?'

Hinata: 'Ora, ora... Quem não ia à festa e agora vai, pois a Ex-namorada vai com outro cara?'

Neji: 'Eu só não quero que ela use o Kabuto para fazer uma vingança contra mim!'

Hinata: 'Ah sei...'

Neji: 'É sério, mas agora me ajude a pensar quem eu posso convidar...'

Hinata: 'Bem essas são as meninas que não tem par: Sakura, Ino, Kin, Tayuya e Temari.'

Neji: 'Que boas escolhas que eu tenho heim?'

Hinata: 'Ou é isso ou você não vai...'

Neji: 'Ta... Até amanha eu vou escolher uma delas...'

Hinata: 'De nada'

O garoto anotou em um bloquinho de notas os nomes das garotas que sua prima tinha lhe falado. Poderia escolher qualquer delas para arruinar a noite de sua ex.

Logo o garoto mudou seu status para Off, e deitou-se na cama para pensar:

"_Bem, vamos começar pelo pior, acho que não vou convidar nem a Tayuya nem a Temari, e a Kin não gosta de mim, me sobra a Sakura e a Ino... Ah... Acho que é melhor que eu não chame a Ino... Ela trabalha junto com a TenTen, acho que só me sobra a Sakura..." _– o menino bufou e pegou o celular, entrou na lista telefônica, e procurou por Sakura, assim que achou ligou para a menina.

"Moshi Moshi, é a Sakura..."

"Sakura?" –disse com um pouco de receio

"Hai! Quem é?"

"É o Neji" –engoliu seco

"Neji-kun! Desculpa! Não reconheci a sua voz! Tudo bom?"

"Claro e com você?"

"Muito Bem!"

"Ah, Sakura eu queria te pedir uma coisa..."

"Fala! Pode mandar ver!"

"Você iria comigo ao Familia na Empresa?"

"Watashi?"

"Sim... Não tenho com quem ir..." –disse corando

"Ah, bem... Acho que sim! Ah vou sim! Tenho que sair pra me animar!"

"Isso mesmo... Eh, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não tudo bem... Ah, pode passar para me pegar amanha? Eu estou sem carro."

"Ok! Que horas?"

"Umas 7:45... Não vou te atrapalhar né?"

"Claro que não!"

"Bem, até amanha!"

"Até!"

Bem, a primeira parte havia passado, iria ao baile com a Sakura, segunda parte arruinar o encontro der TenTen.

**- - --Sala do Estoque-- - -**

As garotas da sala do estoque estavam quietas, quietas de mais, todos que passavam por ali assustavam-se, pois as meninas daquela sala eram muito escandalosas, sempre fazendo bagunça, gritando uma com as outras, pegando papeis espalhados pela sala, mas hoje estavam bem quitas.

"Ei! Meninas, ainda estão vivas?" –brincou Kakashi que acabara de passar por lá.

"Kakashi sei engraçadinho, não viu que estamos trabalhando?" –disse irritada Temari

"É por isso que estão quietas?" –perguntou curioso Kakashi

"Não... Kakashi num é melhor você voltar mais tarde?" –disse Hinata.

"Ok! Não quero ficar nesse clima..." –reclamou cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e saindo da sala que continuou silenciosa.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, TenTen comentou:

"Acho que você foi rude demais com ele Temari..."

"Não fui... Ele não tem o que fazer, mas eu sim, e além do mais ele vem querendo dar uma de bonzinho, ele é um idiota que quer puxar o meu tapete..." –irrita-se Temari com o comentário da amiga.

"Como assim?" –intrometeu-se Ino

"Ele só esta esperando a gente ficar de bobeira para falar para meio mundo, assim seremos despedidas... Como vocês não sabe, de uma coisa dessas?" –dramatizou Temari

"Temari, você é muito dramática, o Kakashi-San é gente boa... Todos acham isso... Menos você! Acho que você deveria ficar quieta e não brigar mais com os outros." –suspirou Hinata

"Olha eu não gosto de como você fala comigo e..."

A discussão foi interrompida quando o presidente da empresa entrou na sala:

"Domo!"

"Domo Sarutobi-San!" –falaram as garotas em uníssono.

"Como estão minhas trabalhadoras?" –perguntou ele animado

"Muito bem senhor! Estávamos checando os números de vendas e o que ainda temos no estoque..." –falou rapidamente Temari

"Isso é muito bom! E quem daqui vira ao Família na Empresa?" –perguntou ele calmamente

"Eu!" –respondeu Hinata sorridente – "Virei com o Naruto-kun!"

"Eu também!" –concordou TenTen – "Virei com o Kabuto-Kun! Ele me convidou e falou que era para me animar"

"E por acaso esta triste, TenTen-Chan?" –perguntou Sarutobi interessado

"Sim, eu estava antes, mas agora não estou mais... Eu já melhorei muito graças ao Kabuto!" –falou orgulhosa TenTen que deixou Hinata um tanto chateada

"Oh que bom que hoje em dia existem jovens tão bons assim!" –falou Sarutobi – "E vocês Ino e Temari não virão?"

"É que ninguém me convidou... Não tenho par nenhum..." –falou tristemente Ino, abaixando a cabeça

"Como que uma mulher tão bonita não tem um acompanhante? Isso não esta certo!" –falou ele pegando no queixo da garota.

"Eu não acho que sou tão bonita assim..." –falou Ino corando um pouco.

"Mas é sim! E você Temari?" –virou-se para a garota que saiu correndo da sala, chorando – "Será que falei alguma coisa errada?"

"Não... Não é nada! Logo, logo ela melhora! Eu tenho certeza disso!" –sorriu Hinata

"Bem, garotas, se esta tudo bem eu vou sair, ok?" –falou ele despedindo-se

"Tudo bem! Tchau Tchau!" –falaram as garotas

O homem saiu, a sala ficou silenciosa, de uma hora para outra, todas se calaram as vezes olhavam para a cadeira da amiga que havia saído.

**- - --Sala dos programadores-- - -**

Os garotos estavam todos quietos, fazendo seus trabalhos, sempre a única coisa que ouvia-se naquela sala era o barulho dos teclados e dos mouses, todos estavam sempre muito concentrados, por isso ela era considerada a sala mais silenciosa, e mais organizada, não havia papeis, nem canetas, nem nada espalhado pela sala.

Ela estava linda, limpinha, arejada, se passassem sem conhecer quem trabalhava lá, não imaginaria que três homens trabalhavam por lá, ela nem se comparava as outras.

Muito raramente eles recebiam alguma bronca, sempre recebendo elogios, deveria ser a sala mais prestigiada, da empresa, os garotos que trabalhavam lá também eram muito amigáveis.

Shikamaru era do tipo calmo, nunca esquentava a cabeça com nada! As vezes isso chegava a irritar os outros, ele não ficava bravo quando levava broncas, ou quando o trabalho não dava certo. E também era muito popular com as garotas, sempre estavam brigando por ele, o que o irritava constantemente.

Neji era um pouco mais irritado, ele também era o alvo de atenção de muitas garotas, era o antigo namorado de TenTen, mas o namoro deles não conseguiu ficar de pé, e até agora ninguém sabe o porque, ele era muito esperto, sempre fazia os sistemas mais problemáticos funcionarem. Mas, hoje, não estava, pois estava doente.

Kabuto, bem Kabuto era um cara misterioso, ele nunca falava muito sobre seus relacionamentos, seus sentimentos, bem, ele quase não falava, mas apenas os mais observadores sabia que ele tinha uma quedinha pela TenTen a ex-namorada de seu colega de trabalho, ele tinha a convidado para o Família na Empresa.

Esses eram os únicos programadores da empresa, mas eram muito bons, sempre davam conta de tudo, tinha vezes que eles ficavam até sem ter o que fazer. Eles não conversavam muito entre si, eles se dão bem, o que muita gente duvida, eles são ótimos amigos, sempre fazem alguma coisa juntas.

O curioso é que um dos três era completamente diferente dos outros, ele sempre tinha as idéias contrarias, sempre brigavam um pouco, mas nada muito sério.

**- - --Hora do Almoço-- - -**

Na hora do almoço existiam grupinhos, iguais aos dos colégios.

"Oie!" –cumprimentou Ino sentando-se na mesa que estavam: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, TenTen e Kakashi– "Onde esta a Sakura?"

"Não sabemos o que aconteceu, Kakashi mandou ela para casa, ela estava muito ruim... O Sasuke levou ela, mas ele disse que ela não falou nada." –disse Naruto preocupado

"O que será que aconteceu com a Sakura? Ela sempre foi tão alegrinha..." –falou preocupada Hinata

"E também esta faltando outra pessoa..." –lembrou-se Sasuke – "Onde esta a Temari?"

"Chorando porque não tem acompanhante na festinha..." –falou TenTen que colocou apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e continuou – "Mas a Ino também não tem acompanhante e não esta chorando."

"Isso é porque eu não sou a Temari... Eu sou muito forte!" –orgulhou-se Ino – "E além do mais, eu alguém também esta sem par?"

"Sim" –colocou Sasuke – "Eu, o Shikamaru, você, o Lee, e a Sakura estamos todos sem par."

"A Sakura não esta sem par..." –falou Hinata

"Com quem que ela vai?" –perguntou Lee curioso

"Ela vai com o Neji, ele me disse que precisava de um par e eu falei quem estava disponível, ele me falou que a Sakura aceitou, porque ninguém tinha convidado ela…" –completou Hinata, não percebendo que Sasuke e TenTen ficaram um pouco chateados.

"Que legal! Espero que a Sakura se alegre um pouquinho com isso!" –sorriu Ino

"Só espero que o Neji não a magoe! Se ele a magoar ele vai ver..." –disse TenTen

"TenTen..." –cochichou Lee

"Ela é minha amiga, e eu não sinto mais nada pelo Neji!" –orgulhou-se a outra – "Não quero que ele faça a Sakura sofrer mais ainda! Ele é um insensível e também não queria ir ao baile, porque será que ele quis? Assim tão de repente!" –indagou TenTen

"SE ELE MAGOAR A SAKURA-CHAN, ELE VAI PROVAR DO MEU KARATÊ!" –gritou Naruto, chamando a atenção das mesas em volta.

"Naruto, querido, não grite! E outra, você não sabe Karatê, e tem outra, Neji é meu primo! Eu confio nele! Não acho que ele vai a magoar!" –falou tristemente Hinata

"Não é por nada Hinata, mas todos sabemos que desde ontem ele não queria vir ao baile, e porque tão derrepente assim ele quis? E ainda por cima com a Sakura?" –falou Shikamaru calmamente

"Como assim ainda por cima com a Sakura?" –perguntou bravo Sasuke

"Bem, é que eu nunca tinha ouvido ele falar o nome Sakura, e nem pelo MSN... Acho que ele esta aprontando alguma..." –completou Shikamaru

"Bem, eu já falei que acredito no meu primo!" –falou Hinata levantando-se da mesa e correndo

"Vou atrás dela!" –falou Naruto, correndo atrás dela

"O que será que pode acontecer de pior?" –suspirou Lee

A pergunta dele foi respondida quando Temari aproximou-se da mesa, ainda chorando, logo abraçando Ino, que ficou sem reação.

"Temari, o que aconteceu minha amiga?" –perguntou ela preocupada

Sem resposta.

"Temari-chan?" –perguntou Lee que também estava preocupado com a amiga.

"Nada gente, não aconteceu nada!" –falou a garota que abraçou a amiga com mais força do que antes.

"Por favor, vamos deixar a Temari em paz? Ela teve um dia difícil..." –repreendeu Ino.

"Bem, pessoal eu vou indo... Bye Bye" –falou Sasuke levantando-se da mesa e dando tchau aos seus amigos.

"Tchau Sasuke-Kun!" –falaram eles.

Sasuke deixou o grupo sentado na mesa, dirigindo-se ao jardim, onde não havia ninguém, ele olhou em volta, pegou o celular e discou um numero rapidamente.

"_Atenda, por favor!_" –pensou o garoto.

"Moshi Moshi?" –falou uma voz conhecida ao outro lado da linha.

**- - --Naquela mesma empresa-- - -**

"Hinata me espere!" –gritava o loiro correndo em direção da namorada.

"Naruto, me deixe sozinha um instante!" –gritou a garota, que sem querer acabou por esbarrar em alguém– "Desculpe-me!" –completou curvando-se

"Tudo bem Hinata-San!" –falou o garoto – "Acho que o Naruto esta procurando por você!" –Apontou para o rapaz que estava chegando.

"Tudo Bem, Kabuto-San, me desculpe..." –falou a garota.

"Nada! Ah, eu tenho que ir... Como seu primo não veio tenho que fazer a parte dele também!" –falou ele levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

"Tudo Bem! Tchau Kabuto-san!" –falou a garota

"Até!" –falou o garoto distanciando-se da amiga.

"Hinata!" –falou o loiro quando chegou a frente dela, ofegante, colocando a mão nos joelhos.

"Naruto..." –falou ela abaixando a cabeça.

"Porque fugiu? Hinata o que aconteceu?" –perguntou abraçando carinhosamente a menina.

"Naruto, ele é meu primo! Odeio quando falam mal de quem eu amo! Eu sinto muito, sei que fui infantil, mas não paravam de falar mal do meu primo e também tem..." –quando a garota foi falar a ultima parte ela parou e completou – "Nada..."

"Hinata o que aconteceu?" –perguntou o namorado desconfiado.

"Nada! Esquece Naruto-Kun!" – a garota insistiu separando-se do namorado.

"Agora vai me falar!" –disse ele agarrando e apertando-a mais ainda.

"Naruto, agora não!" –respondeu a menina.

"Agora sim! Fale agora Hinata..." –pediu o namorado roubando um beijo da menina.

"Naruto... Aqui não! E se alguém ouvir?" –falou assustada a menina.

"Ninguém vai ouvir nada!" –falou olhando cara-a-cara e não mais com o olhar de brincadeira – "Hinata estou muito preocupado com você! Que droga, fica fazendo frescuras e também porque eu odeio quando você..." –o garoto parou quando a menina a abraçou chorando. – "Hinata... Me diga... Por favor!"

"Naruto... Eu te amo..." –falou a garota abraçando muito forte.

"Eu também te amo!"

A garota começou a chorar mais forte ainda.

"Te amo muito... Hinata te amo e não quero que você sofra! Odeio te ver assim... Chorando! Você sofre e eu não sei o que fazer... Não vou saber o que fazer quando nos casarmos..." –riu o garoto na ultima parte.

"Como assim 'quando nos casarmos'?" – perguntou a garota, agora o fitando.

"Porque? Não aceita casar comigo? Eu já comprei a aliança!" –falou o garoto retirando uma caixinha pequena e preta, quando a abriu viu uma pequena aliança bem fina e de ouro, com uma pérola pequena, mas brilhante em seu centro.

A garota ficou sem reação.

"Hinata, eu te amo muito! Queria esperar até o dia do baile... Mas não consigo mais esperar, não consigo esperar para falar o quanto te amo, o quanto te adoro!"

"Naru..." –o dedo indicador impediu que ela pudesse continuar.

"Eu te quero! Quero que case comigo!" –falou o garoto sem jeito. – "E se você achar que não estamos prontos, eu espero, te esperarei pela eternidade e quando você sentir que esta pronta, é só me falar, que estarei ao seu lado!"

A garota deixou que algumas lagrimas de emoção rolassem por seu rosto, ela fitou o namorado, depois o beijou, beijou de um modo calmo, carinhoso. E logo se separam.

"Naruto, eu me caso com você! Sinto que estou pronta! Te amo muito!" –falou a agora com um sorriso enorme.

"Hinata te amo muito!" –falou o garoto.

**- - --De volta a Sasuke XD-- - -**

"Moshi Moshi?" –falou uma voz conhecida ao outro lado da linha.

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura?" –respondeu o garoto.

"Sasuke-Kun! Que surpresa! Esta no horário de almoço?" –falou alegre do outro lado da linha.

"É estou sim! Sakura posso te perguntar uma coisa?" –falou o garoto soltando um pouco a gravata.

"Pode sim!" –a garota falou mais alegre.

"Você tem alguém para ir com você ao baile... Porque se você não tiver ninguém pra ir... Talvez né? Quem sabe, você vá..." –falou o garoto meio encabulado.

"Sinto muito... O Neji me ligou hoje mesmo... E eu aceitei... Se eu soube-se que você não tinha par eu teria aceitado! Desculpa mesmo!" –parecia que a garota havia ficado encabulada por falar 'NÃO' ao seu amigo.

"Ah, tudo bem, então..." –perdeu as esperanças

"Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem... não esquenta a cabeça com isso não!" –perdeu, de novo, outra chance – "E como você esta? Melhorou?"

"Ah, sim bem melhor... Sasuke há que horas você irá sair?" –perguntou a garota interessada.

"Hum... Hoje saio mais cedo... Umas 16:30... Mas porque?"

"Sabe, a gente podia sair... Quero te alegrar!"

"Ah..." –o garoto olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava vendo o seu rubor.

"Heim? Você aceita?"

"Claro! Que horas eu passo pra te pegar?"

"Hum... Umas 9:00?"

"Acho que sim!"

"Ok então!" –concordou alegre – "Sakura, vou desligar que eu já vou voltar! Beijão!"

"Beijão! 'Té' mais"

Isso! Estava finalmente conseguindo se aproximar de Sakura, ele seria capaz de matar Neji, para ir com Sakura. Bem, ele sairia com Sakura, isso era o que importava... Nenhum Neji, e nenhum Gaara o atrapalharia.

**- - --Perto da sala dos computadores-- - -**

"Ino!" –chamou o garoto gordinho, que trabalhava na segurança.

"Oi Choji! Como Vai?" –perguntou animada a garota.

"Sabe Ino... Eu queria saber se você concordaria em ir na Família na Empresa comigo..."

"Oh... Eu sinto muito... Mas eu não vou não!"

"Porque?"

"Ai, sabe eu não estou muito afim e a Temari não vai e pediu para que eu ficasse com ela... E eu acho que é melhor ficar mesmo!"

"Mas... O que aconteceu a Temari?"

"Eu ainda não sei..."

"Ah, mais se mudar de idéia me avise, ok?"

"Aviso sim!"

"Tchau!"

"Tchau!"

Ino andou até o refeitório onde pegou um copo d'agua e se sentou em uma das mesas.

Estava muito ocupada pensando o que poderia ter acontecido à Temari... Tentou lembrar quando ela começou a chorar...

**- - --Flash Back-- - -**

"_Domo!"_

"_Domo Sarutobi-San!" –falaram as garotas em uníssono._

"_Como estão minhas trabalhadoras?" –perguntou ele animado_

"_Muito bem senhor! Estávamos checando os números de vendas e o que ainda temos no estoque..." –falou rapidamente Temari_

"_Isso é muito bom! E quem daqui vira ao Família na Empresa?" –perguntou ele calmamente_

"_Eu!" –respondeu Hinata sorridente – "Virei com o Naruto-kun!"_

"_Eu também!" –concordou TenTen – "Virei com o Kabuto-Kun! Ele me convidou e falou que era para me animar"_

"_E por acaso esta triste, TenTen-Chan?" –perguntou Sarutobi interessado_

"_Sim, eu estava antes, mas agora não estou mais... Eu já melhorei muito graças ao Kabuto!" –falou orgulhosa TenTen que deixou Hinata um tanto chateada_

"_Oh que bom que hoje em dia existem jovens tão bons assim!" –falou Sarutobi – "E vocês Ino e Temari não virão?"_

"_É que ninguém me convidou... Não tenho par nenhum..." –falou tristemente Ino, abaixando a cabeça_

"_Como que uma mulher tão bonita não tem um acompanhante? Isso não esta certo!" –falou ele pegando no queixo da garota._

"_Eu não acho que sou tão bonita assim..." –falou Ino corando um pouco._

"_Mas é sim! E você Temari?" –virou-se para a garota que saiu correndo da sala, chorando – "Será que falei alguma coisa errada?"_

**- - --Fim do Flash Back-- - -**

Mas... será que a Temari ficou chateada com o que ele falou? Ah... Era como se uma bala atingi-se o alvo, agora ela lembrara o que Temari a falara alguns dias antes... Ela disse que gostava do Kabuto... Será que ela Ficou chateada com isso?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu uma pessoa entrar pela porta do refeitório... Mas o que era aquilo em seu dedo?

**- - --TCB -- - -**

**

* * *

**

**Oiiii Como vocês estão? Tacam lixo nela**

**Non! Eu sei que eu demorei e muito com esse capitulo, mas eu juro que non vou demorar com os outros...**

**JUROOOOOOOO!**

**E eu agradeço à:**

_Sakura Souma_

_Menina Maluquinha_

_Morengue Evans_

_Kisa Souma Hyuuga_

_Itako Anna Chan_

**Kissus Kissus**

**Uchiha Sayuki - - Natyane - -**

**Seção Spoiler: Quem será que é que entrou no refeitório? Será que Ino conseguirá ajudar Temari? Bem, ainda non sei! xD, Mas acontecerão várias surpresas com Sasuke!**


End file.
